


this heart of mine (hasn't a ghost of a chance)

by melonpaan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: But you can't prove it's not also canon, F/F, Resolution, This is legitimately crack, but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpaan/pseuds/melonpaan
Summary: “She’s calling out to me. I can feel it.”“We all can. So please.”“What?”“Hm?”
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	this heart of mine (hasn't a ghost of a chance)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamfighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamfighter/gifts).



Tifa wakes to a sigh against her lashes, stirs and blinks sleepily in the dark. Moonlight filters in through a crack in the shades, illuminating the open window. She shivers against the thin pastel sheets on Aerith’s bed, rises to shut it when she sees a flash of pink in the garden, blinks and it’s gone. It can’t be…and yet… 

Tifa shrugs on her boots and closes the bedroom door behind her, pads softly down the stairs and follows the winding path toward the heart of the garden, toward a phantom in pink.

Aerith is kneeling by the water, braid swinging in the breeze, hands clasped as if in prayer. Tifa notices the soft rise and fall of her chest, the fluttering of her eyelashes, and she shivers, but she’s not positive if it’s just due to the cold or…

Ghosts…ghosts don’t breathe, right? 

“Aerith?” 

Aerith turns her face toward Tifa and opens her eyes. They glow a soft, haunting green in the darkness. “Tifa…” 

“Is it really you?” Tifa holds her breath as she takes a step closer, so afraid to breathe, so afraid she will disappear like dandelion seeds in the wind. But Aerith rises and closes the distance between them, bangles clinking like chimes. “Is this a dream or something else?” 

“Something else.” Aerith smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. And it feels so wrong, this, all of it, all because she— 

Tifa takes Aerith’s hands into hers then, and they feel so solid, so real. So alive. She laces their fingers together desperately. “Are you okay?” 

“I’ll be fine. Please, don’t worry about me.”

“How could I not worry? I’m the reason you, you—” Now isn’t any time to cry, so Tifa casts her face down and bites her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, hard enough to keep the tears at bay. “I’m so sor—” 

“Tifa, no.” She feels Aerith’s squeeze her hands gently. “Don’t blame yourself for this, for me. I wouldn’t be able to handle that.”

“But…”

“Tifa…” Aerith releases her hands, and before Tifa can say another word there are fingertips brushing against her bottom lip, wiping away her blood, and another hand gently caressing her face, tilting it up so she can meet Aerith’s gaze. “Fall in love with me.”

“Huh?”

“Fall in love with me, fall in love with me, fall in love with me.”

Aerith’s eyes are so green and so hypnotizing, and somehow loving Aerith is the only thing she can think about. Except… 

“Aerith, are you trying to Inception me?” 

Aerith lets go and turns toward the sky. “Whoopsie, it’s almost morning. Time to go. See you soon, Tifa (pls love me)!”

***

Tifa blinks and opens her eyes to the sound of a gentle knock at the door. She’s tucked firmly into Aerith’s bed, and a light breeze sends stray dandelion seeds in through the open window.

“Tifa, are you awake?” Cloud’s voice. “We need to get going.”

“Coming,” Tifa replies, voice cracking. She hears a soft grunt of acknowledgement and then his fading footfalls. She breathes in deeply. “Aerith, I’m coming for you.”

The perfume of flowers lingers on her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> So I KNOW that the English translation for Tifa's "We all can" line is not accurate to the original Japanese, but it made me laugh so hard imagining Aerith also visiting Barret and Tifa and telling them not to fall in love with her. And then I got my priorities straight (er, or not straight?) because Aerith would 100% do this instead and you can't prove to me otherwise. 
> 
> I'm sorry for wasting Billie Holiday's gorgeous lyrics from _You Go to My Head_ on this, but honestly it fits them so good???


End file.
